First
by ReVampedAlterego13
Summary: Hermione asks Draco for a special favor... She has a date in less than a week and no sexual experience. Will Draco be up to the challenge? Revamped from my old account, Alterego13
1. Chapter 1

"So… never?" Ginny Potter asked astounded. Hermione shook her head and bit her lip. "But Hermione, how is that possible?"

"Your brother was the love of my life Ginny! I don't know, I just, haven't found anyone else I want to-to, er, be intimate with." Hermione spluttered, she felt like a fool. She was embarrassed to tell Ginny about her predicament but didn't know what else to do. Her date was in less than a week.

"But five years? Without as much as a kiss?"

"See! That is why I am so nervous about this date with Jake! What if he wants to, you know?" Ginny smirked at her, amusement seemed to etch itself in every freckle.

"No, I don't know Hermione. Why don't you tell me." Hermione's brow furrowed.

"You know," Hermione leaned in closer. "Have sex…" She whispered.

"Draco."

"What?" Hermione pulled back and looked Ginny in the eye. She wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"Malfoy. Why don't you ask for his help?" Ginny looked at her nails as though this was an ordinary response.

"You mean ask for some tips?" Hermione arched a brow, her lips parted in confusion.

"I mean, yeah. He will be able to help you more than I can."

"Wh-Why do you say that?" Hermione blushed at the thought of having a sexual conversation with Draco. Before Ron had died, Draco had become a close acquaintance of the Golden Trio. As information was turned over in his favor he was given a clean slate. Well, almost. Draco had done his best to reform and stop living underneath the wicked rule of his father. He had pulled strings, using family connections, in order to help bring about new International Wizarding Laws. During which time he used funds from his own pocket to help aid the suffering of the newly impoverished society. He had become every bit of his profile as Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelor (Sixth year in a row). Now, however he was one of Hermione's closest friends.

"Hermione. Harry's my one and only experience. Not counting the 'Three pumps Michael Corner incident.'" Hermione turned red but smiled. Ginny sighed at the memory. "What I am saying is Draco is first and foremost a man. He'll tell you what you need to do."

"But won't it be awkward?"

"Have the two of you never talked about sex?" Ginny questioned plopping her head onto her hand in barely concealed amusement.

"No!" Hermione shouted outraged. "Nothing more than his occasional crude remarks. I'm not sure I should be taking his advice."

"What do you two talk about on your creepy lunch dates anyway?" Ginny asked curiously.

"They're not creepy Ginny. Draco is a very intelligent man. They're very intellectually stimulating." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Well this time you'll be talking about a different kind of stimulation."

"Ginevra Potter!"

"What?" Ginny faked innocence. "Don't pretend you aren't attracted to him Hermione. The man is unbelievably handsome." That was not a particular topic Hermione was comfortable with discussing. True, Draco was handsome but, no, she wouldn't think about that.

"I have to go." Hermione said abruptly getting up from Ginny's table and striding to get her coat.

"Jeez. What's the rush Hermione?"

"I have to meet Draco for one of the creepy dates." Hermione replied sarcastically and strode toward the door to let herself out. But not before she heard Ginny call out behind her.

"Are you going to ask him?" She yelled but Hermione didn't respond she just kept walking.

Draco Malfoy was ecstatic. He had, just today, sealed the deal on a huge business merger that was going to profit much more than he had originally hoped. The deal was going to make him millions of Galleons. Not that he needed it. But the more he made, the more he could invest and give to charity. Not only that but today he found out that the ministry was awarding him Charitable Business Man of the Year on Saturday. Yes, today was a good day to be Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head as he examined the crowd around him. He looked over and saw two elderly wizards fighting about a game of wizard's chess they had completed earlier that day, a couple nuzzling close to one another, and an old woman, her nose shoved far up in a book. Draco sighed. Life seemed about as perfect as he thought it ever could be. He was living every man's fantasy. He was young, rich, and handsome. Not to mention, successful by his own right. He could have his pick of any woman. That was, except the one he wanted. Not that he would ever admit that.

Just as his mind began to wander along an unwanted path he spotted a mane of bushy brown hair making its way toward him. Hermione rushed over to their table. Her hair was flying about behind her and she looked as though she was coming apart at the seams.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I got caught up at Ginny's and well, anyway, let's eat. I'm starving." Draco smiled lazily raising a hand to get the waiter to attend to them.

"Hello how are you two doing today?"

"Great, Harrison." Draco replied. "I'm going to have the usual brandy on the rocks and the filet mignon. Hermione?" Hermione looked taken aback.

"I, uh, yeah, the same."

"You want brandy?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione looked at him confused and shook her head. "Oh. No. Sorry. Wine. White wine, please." As Harrison turned around Hermione stopped him. "And salmon. Salmon, not red meat." Draco exchanged a befuddled look with the waiter and turned back to Hermione.

"Are you alright, Granger?" Draco still hadn't lowered his eyebrow and he cocked his head to the side.

"I, uh, yeah, sorry." Hermione replied. "So, how was your day."

"Great. I got Willets to sign with me and we should make plans to start the merger between him and Smythe next week." Draco paused and looked at Hermione who was staring off in the distance looking at the older woman. "And then Therese, my secretary, came in and threatened me with the Avada curse if I didn't promise to run away with her to Vegas right that second."

Draco rolled his eyes and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm so sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind, is all." She pressed her fingertips to her temple.  
"Okay well, do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked politely as he accepted the glass of brandy from Harrison.

"Jake Thompson asked me to the Ministry's fundraiser this Saturday." Hermione groaned. Draco cleared his throat in order to swallow the jealousy he felt welling up.

"Well, he's nice enough." Hermione nodded her head looking down at her hands. What was she going to do? If only she had more experience. Then a thought hit her.

"Draco, can I ask you a favor?" She asked nervously.

"You can ask that doesn't mean I am consenting." He smirked and raised his glass of brandy to his lips. Hermione bit her lip. Just ask! Her mind screamed.

"Will you be my first?"

"Your first what?" Draco asked half-listening. He was more interested in the exquisite brandy he was sipping on. It was like nothing he had ever tasted. He made a mental note to ask Harrison where it came from.

"Lover." Draco coughed. He raised a fist to his mouth.

"I'm sorry I thought you said lover." He apologized raising a hand at her concerned look.

"Because I did." Hermione put her hands over her face in embarrassment. She felt her face getting hot "Oh god. I'm so sorry I never should have asked. I'm so sorry. It was a spur of the moment idea. I was being ridiculous. I'm so sorry. Forget I ever said anything."

"Not likely." Draco murmured more to himself than Hermione. He was utterly perplexed. Was he dreaming? Did Hermione just ask him to sleep with her? He studied her carefully. Her hands covered her face still, slightly curled. He could tell she was forcing herself not to make eye contact with him. Her hair hung in curtains around her face but he could still see her face was flushed red.

"Um…" Draco was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh God, I'm going to die a virgin. Take a good look over there because someday I'm going to end up that old woman." Hermione's face remained firmly pressed against her palms. Draco glanced at the elderly lady he had been studying earlier.

"But Hermione… Surely you and Weasley…" he trailed off. Hermione pulled her hands away but continued to avoid his eyes. She shook her head adamantly.

"We were going to as soon as he got back from India. We were going to celebrate the end of his missions. And then, well, he never came home. At least, not alive." Draco momentarily flashed back to Ron's funeral and how destroyed Hermione had been. "Now I am 25 and a virgin and I have a date with the first person I've been interested in since Ron and well, you're my closest guy friend. And I don't want to go in being a complete idiot. I mean, I practice, I study, and it's what I do. I don't know what I was thinking." Hermione was half-hysterical as it all came out in a rush.

"I would be honored." Draco put his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of taking Hermione's virginity, of feeling Hermione naked underneath him. The feel of her breath against his chest, the soft moans he would elicit. Slow down, cowboy.

"You would?" Hermione launched herself into his arms. He laughed awkwardly, patting her on the back.

"So, uh" Draco cleared his throat and pulled back. Hermione retreated to her seat and finally met his steel-grey eyes. "When did you want to, er, do this?"

"Um, I mean, whenever is good for you…" "Is tonight okay?" Draco asked quietly.

"Great." Hermione replied a little squeakily. She was absolutely terrified. Had she been to hasty? No. Reason replied. She trusted Draco, he would never hurt her and he was an excellent choice for her first time. Hermione bit her lip as images of their two bodies entwined floated through her mind. They were anything but unpleasant.

"Okay tonight then, well um, I've got to go back to work. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." Draco downed the last of the brandy and threw down more than enough coins to cover their uneaten meals. "I'll see you tonight." Draco left in a rush, almost running over Harrison and knocking his plate out of his hands. He could not believe he had just made plans to take Hermione's virginity. This all seemed surreal, any moment he was going to wake up from this dream. There was no possible way that he was this lucky. There had to be a catch but damn it he didn't care. This was his one shot to be with Hermione and he sure as hell would make sure she'd never forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

After their conversation at lunch, Draco was completely useless at work. He was distracted and nervous the rest of the day. He even had to reschedule a meeting he had called because he couldn't get his act together long enough to prepare for it. Every time he had started to pull documents or write an outline for the meeting he started daydreaming about tonight's events.  
What was the etiquette for taking someone's virginity? He guessed it was supposed to be romantic, but did that apply to this situation? It's what Hermione deserved for sure, but was he allowed to be that way? Was he allowed to kiss her? Surely there would be foreplay? What were the fucking guidelines? Draco wondered furiously. He had never planned something like this before and he certainly hadn't had a virgin in half a decade. Draco rubbed his face in frustration. He hadn't even planned his own first time for god's sake.

Draco jabbed the intercom button on his desk in frustration. This is possibly the most ridiculous situation I've ever gotten myself into. He thought, annoyed. His secretary answered with a musical, "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Therese. Do you know if Mr. Zabini is in?"

"Yes, I believe so. Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm on it."

Draco leaned back in his chair and waited. He sighed and looked at his clock. How could he possibly make it till seven? The anticipation was killing him. He couldn't stand it. After what felt like an hour but in reality was ten minutes, Blaise Zabini appeared in doorway. Blaise had been his friend for years. He was his wing man; they were both absurdly handsome and successful, and together they were an unstoppable force. Right now, Blaise was dressed in his usual black silk robe and bore a look of annoyance.

"Did you call this little chat to discuss why you cancelled the meeting today?" Blaise shoved himself off the doorframe and came to sit across from Draco. Draco grimaced.

"Sort of?"

"Sort of?" Blaise repeated. "How about you tell me why the bloody hell you decided to call off a meeting that I have been tirelessly preparing for the last few days?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"I can't concentrate today." Draco leaned back in his chair and absentmindedly shifted some papers around on his desk.

"Don't be daft. You closed a merger today." Blaise leaned back in his chair.

"That was before I had lunch with Hermione." Draco knew he was being vague but he didn't want to just blurt it out.

"How is the wonderful Miss Granger?" Blaise asked, interested.

"Fine…" Draco trailed off and sat up a little. He leaned forward. "Blaise, have you ever, I don't know, taken a woman's virginity?"

"Plenty of times." He shrugged then suddenly he sat up, eyeing Draco. "Why do you ask?"

Draco didn't answer but dropped eye contact with him. "Did Hermione… Is Hermione… a… a virgin? Are you going to go where no man has gone, with Hermione Granger?" "What the fuck was I supposed to do? She just asked me! I couldn't say no!" Draco half-shouted.

"As if you wanted to say 'no.'" Draco glared at him. "That's great, mate. Now you can finally do what you've wanted to do since you could first get an erection."

"Oh, piss off." Draco swiveled in his chair trying to avoid the truth.

"Draco. Honestly, you know this is like a dream come true for you. You've been in love with the woman for ages." "I don't want to talk about this," Draco groaned.

"Well, then what the bloody hell do you want to talk about?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I know this might be a little explicit for a first timer like yourself but it's rather simple. You just stick your-"

"Shut your mouth! I've been with plenty of women and you know it." Draco shouted indignantly. He really hoped Therese wasn't listening.

"Just not one you particularly care about?" Blaise asked seriously. Draco nodded and blew out some air.

"Blaise. I don't know what I have gotten myself into. It's not like I don't think I'll be able to perform, I'm just not sure what the rules are." "The rules?" Blaise questioned.

"You know, am I allowed to kiss her on the lips?" "Which ones?" Blaise smirked.

"Stop." Draco held up his hand. "You know what I mean."

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious. Why don't you just ask her? Knowing Granger, she already has them set out in her mind."

"This was so stupid. So reckless." Draco pressed his face into his palms.

"Now you sound like your father." Blaise pointed out. Draco looked up and frowned at him in response. "Look, Draco. Just ask her."

"Isn't that a little unromantic?"

"Oh, you want to woo her now?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I want to woo her!" Draco snapped. "I sure as hell don't want her dating that idiot Jake. His head is so filled with fluff I could make a pillow out of it."

"Who the _fuck_ is Jake?"

"Jake Thompson. He works at the ministry with Hermione and he asked her to the ball on Saturday."

"Well, then why doesn't she just sleep with him?"

"I. Don't. Know." Draco said through clenched teeth. "Do I appear to be anything less than confused right now?"

"I wish I could help mate, but I'm at a loss." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I've got to get out of here." Draco stood up and grabbed his cloak, walking swiftly to the door and holding it open for Blaise. "I can't think. All I keep doing it replaying possible scenarios of how this is going to work out in the end and I'm not convinced I can use this to my advantage."

Blaise walked over slowly to him and clapped him on the shoulder."It will work out. You're a Malfoy. A Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"Now who sounds like my father?" Draco replied sarcastically. Blaise grinned and walked out the door.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. So could you lock up?" Draco asked his secretary

"Of course, Draco. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just very tired." He faked a smile. "Have a great day, Therese.:" As Draco walked out of his building he glanced at his watch. 3:37. Only three hours, and twenty-three minutes left for him to decide how to make sure Hermione would never, no, could never, be with any man but him.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco arrived at Hermione's house promptly at seven that night. For the last two hours he had been staring at the clock, watching as the minutes ticked by. Originally he had tried to read in order to pass the time. He would read a page and then glance at the clock. Only one minute would have passed. He made some tea, looked at some mail, and cleaned his kitchen, but nothing made the time go by any faster. When nothing seemed to help he had finally decided to take a shower and get ready. Not being able to decide what to wear, he resolved to be casual. He would make it appear as though he had just gotten off work. He'd just wear his usual black silk work robe and make it seem as though deflowering virgins was a regular pastime of his. Just another day in the life of Draco Malfoy.

Draco shook his head at the thought and raised a hesitant fist to her door. Barely a second passed after he knocked, and Hermione had opened the door. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked to himself.

"Hello, Draco." Hermione smiled and motioned for him to come in, careful to mask her nervousness. All day she hadn't been able to concentrate. The thought of sleeping with Draco had been plaguing her thoughts. She was surprised at how much she was looking forward to it. Although the thought aroused her, she still felt a tad guilty when Jake had stopped by her office. It wasn't considered cheating if she did it before their date, right? That was why she wanted to do this now, before the date. She had no intention of sleeping with Jake right away, but she wanted to be prepared when the time came.

Draco's pulled a bouquet of white roses out from behind his back. "These, are for you."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione grinned, taking the flowers. She studied him for a moment. He looked handsome, as always. His black robes contrasted his pale skin in such a delectable way, it made her want to reach out and touch him. Soon enough. She mused. Meanwhile, Hermione was in awe of his ability to remain calm. If someone had asked her for this favor she would be shocked and nervous. But Draco was always collected. It was something she greatly admired. In business he could be cut-throat and vicious but he always did it with a cool smile and soft voice.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. Draco remained still, steadily meeting her gaze. His eyes sometimes overwhelmed her. They were as grey as storm clouds always raging with some emotion or another. Never once had she seen them look dull. She supposed it was a sign of his intelligence. Hermione suddenly realized she was ogling him and cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"Drink?"

"Please" Draco released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and held out his arm for her to lead the way.

"I only have wine. I know you're used to brandy but…"

"Wine's great." Draco took a seat at her kitchen table and tapped his fingers against the wood. He watched as Hermione put the flowers in a vase and retrieved the wine. Currently she was standing on her toes attempting to reach the wine glasses she inconveniently placed on the top shelf. She cursed herself for not thinking ahead as she continued trying to stretch herself high enough to grab them. Just when she felt the glass brush her finger she heard a voice near her ear.

"Let me help." Draco whispered huskily. He leaned over her and grabbed two glasses from the top shelf; all the while Hermione was acutely aware of how close he was. She could smell him, felt his breath against her ear and his arm brushing her shoulder. She turned around to face him as he set the two glasses down on the counter. He stared down at her, eyes blazing, a hand positioned on either side of her. There bodies were almost touching and suddenly the atmosphere had changed. She didn't want wine, she didn't want to make small talk. She wanted him.

Her chest heaved in anticipation as Draco ran a hand over each of her shoulders and arms. He said nothing but continued to touch her. His hand moved over back and finally brushed a thumb across her lips. It had to have been one of the most intense and arousing moments in her life. Just when the anticipation threatened to overwhelm her, Draco took her face in both his hands and leaned toward her. She shivered when his lips first touched hers. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, to bring him closer. His thumb stroked her face while the other tangled itself in her hair. Hermione wanted more. She opened her mouth in order to allow his tongue in. He slipped it inside, letting it dance with Hermione's. She had never been kissed like this. Kissing Draco was like nothing she had felt before, a slow burn of passion. It sent her mind running for the hills and her heart fluttering.

They stood kissing for what felt like hours, but neither cared. Hermione pressed herself tighter to Draco, causing him to groan. His hand left her face and traveled the length of her body, grabbing her hips and pressing her closer. He wanted her so bad it hurt. His hands slipped inside the back of her blouse feeling her silky skin under the pads of his finger. He wouldn't allow his lips to leave hers, he was utterly intoxicated. The soft pillows of flesh that slid across his tasted better than he had ever fantasized. If he never stopped kissing her for the rest of his life, he'd be happy. He could go without food, without water. He now understood the real meaning of starvation: never kissing Hermione again.

Hermione wasn't sure how they made it to the bedroom. She must have been going crazy but the next thing she knew she was pressed to her bed with Draco on top of her. She wanted to get rid of these damn clothes. She needed to feel skin against skin. Draco seemed to read her mind. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and kissed every inch of skin that exposed itself. Only then did his mouth leave hers. Hermione felt like she was being worshipped. She leaned off the bed to allow Draco to slide the blouse off her shoulders. He unclasped her bra as well, leaving her breasts exposed. Hermione blushed as he looked down at her. She tried to cover herself at first but he gently pushed her arm away.

"Stop that." He said softly and looked up at her face. Her lips were swollen from kissing, her face red with embarrassment, and her hair strewn across her pillow. "You are exquisite." He murmured and leaned in to capture her lips once again, stifling her embarrassment. He moved his hand to caress her breast. He thumb stroked a hard peak and Hermione pressed against him and moaned. Draco moved his lips to her throat and down her shoulder and chest until he reached her other nipple. Teasingly, he licked the area around it, arousing a sigh from Hermione, before he captured it completely. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip, concentrating on the pleasure he was eliciting. Draco wanted to tell her that this was only the beginning.

His mouth left her breast; an action that received a frown from Hermione. He chuckled softly and continued to move his lips down her stomach and finally to the waistline of her skirt. As he kissed her just above the fabric, he looked up at her, silently asking for permission. All the while, one hand slid up the side of her leg and the other slipped slightly inside the back of her skirt. Hermione was no match for his teasing and writhed underneath his touch. Draco considered that permission enough. Slowly he got to his knees and tugged her skirt off but left her panties on. He slowly kissed up her thighs before reaching her center. He could smell her arousal. God, he had wanted this for so long. He could feel his cock straining against his boxers and he was starting to sweat with all his clothes still on. He ran a hand over the cloth that covered the place he most wanted to be. Hermione pressed her hips against his palm.

Hermione could barely breathe. All of her plans had flown away the second Draco had kissed her. She was going to set ground rules but she couldn't bring herself to do it now. With every touch she became more curious. For once, she didn't want to think, she just wanted to go with it.

"Please, Draco." She whimpered looking at him, straight in his eyes. Draco groaned and sat up again. He slowly removed her last article of clothing and tore off his robes, leaving him in only his boxers. He crushed his lips to hers again and stroked the inside of her legs.

Hermione flushed at the feeling of his chest pressed against her breasts and his erection pressed against her thigh. It was wonderful to feel his hand stroking her, but she wasn't prepared for the feel of him touching her most sensitive area. She was coming unraveled. He held her close as he pressed two fingers inside her causing her to cry out. He opened his eyes to check to make sure he hadn't hurt her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes clouded with lust as he thrust his finger in again. He couldn't wait to make love to her, she was wet and ready but he had to remind himself to be patient. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her, kissing her all over. He pressed his thumb to her clit, causing Hermione to arch off the bed even further.

"Oh God," she sobbed. Draco panted as he realized she was about to come. He pressed his lips to hers as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He had to be dreaming. There was no possible way that this is reality, he thought.

"More." Hermione tugged his hair and whispered in his ear. "I need you. Please make love to me, Draco. Please." It was hard to turn her down, but he did.  
"Not yet." Hermione looked at him confused.

"There's one more thing I want to do." He leisurely kissed his way down her body until he reached the apex between her thighs. Slowly he lowered his mouth to the sensitive bundle of nerves amid her legs. His tongue stroked her folds as he inhaled deeply. She smelled fantastic.

Hermione wasn't sure how much more she could take of this slow torture when she started to feel her orgasm building again. She was embarrassed at how much he aroused her. Of course, if she were being honest, he always had. What, with his easy smile and slow, graceful movements. He was unlike any man she had ever known and was likely to ever meet. She tugged on his hair encouraging him to continue with this unbelievable torture. She had always known he had a wicked tongue but she had severely underestimated him.

Hermione's breathing was getting shallower as her peak came closer and closer. She was squirming beneath his hands as his tongue continued to touch her in the most intimate way. She screamed in ecstasy as he brought her to her second orgasm of the night. Draco continued to kiss her, drawing it out as long as possible. As far as he was concerned, this was her first time and it was going to be memorable. Hermione tugged on his hair and pulled him up to kiss her again. Her hands stroked along his back as he grabbed her sides and pressed her against him. She lifted her hips to meet his and she could feel his arousal pressing against her through his boxers. It amazed her that Draco wanted her as much as she did him. She slid her hands to the base of his boxers and started to tug them down.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but I have to know if you're sure about this." Draco questioned, summoning the last bit of chivalry he had. He was divested of his clothing and wanted nothing more that to repeatedly pound into her.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." Draco groaned at her words and she was shaking when Draco gently brushed his lips against hers. He wouldn't ask again and he hoped she knew that. He reached down and slowly guided himself inside her. It was heaven. He thrust into her gently causing Hermione to wince in pain. God, please don't let her ask me to stop. I don't know if I'm strong enough. Draco prayed silently as he waited patiently for her consent to continue.

"Are you alright." He choked out after a moment. Hermione didn't respond she just pushed herself against him. Draco groaned as he slid out of her and thrust himself in again. She was so unbelievably tight around him, that he thought he was going to lose it.

"Oh my God, Hermione." I love you, he was tempted to add. He held himself steadily above her leaning on his elbows for support. As he continued to plunge into her he was started to fade into blackness. He was consumed with all of her. Her hot breath against his neck, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips, the velvety softness of her skin tickling his, all drove him mad. He could hear her moans, smell sex on her skin, taste sweat. Before he knew it he was thrusting with wild abandon. He became an animal, wanting to consume every last detail of this moment. He couldn't stop himself.

Hermione clung to him as he ravished her. She had never felt anything so fantastic. Draco seemed to be more in tune with her body than she was. So, she wasn't surprised when yet again, she felt a familiar heat starting to build inside her. This was absurd, ridiculous even.  
How was it possible for one man to do this to her? This was the stuff of smut books, of pornography, but nothing about it felt dirty to her. It was perfect.

When Draco felt Hermione clenching around him once more he came undone. He couldn't stave off his orgasm. He wrapped an arm around her, clasping her close, and continued to thrust desperately until he heard her cry out.

"Draco." Hermione moaned as she reached her climax. Hearing her name upon his lips, made him come immediately. How many times had he imagined this moment? He closed his eyes tightly and groaned through clenched teeth. The moment was so pleasurable he was almost in pain. He pressed his forehead to hers, their heavy breaths mingling together. Then, she said something that surprised him as much as it elated him.

"I'm so glad it was you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so glad it was you." Hermione had surprised herself by how much she meant it. For as long as she could remember, whenever she fantasized about losing her virginity, Ron had been involved. She felt a little pang of guilt when she thought about Ron. What would he say if he knew about her and Malfoy? It doesn't matter, he's gone. Besides, she continued mentally, he wouldn't mind if he knew how Draco

had been there for her after Ron died. She thought back to the second she found out about Ron. Draco had been there. He had held her for hours until she couldn't cry anymore. No, Ron would be pleased that it was with someone who cared about me.

Thinking about last night filled her head with sensual images. Draco had been unbelievably gentle and surprisingly loving. He didn't treat her as though she was just another woman in his long line of lovers. He wasn't just having sex, he was making love. This concerned Hermione as much as she appreciated it. He was probably just trying to be nice, to make it special. Yeah, that's it. Nothing more. She nodded to herself and looked down at her report. She was at work but she knew, coming in, that she would be useless today.

Draco had left after she had gone to sleep. She supposed he didn't want to make it awkward for the morning and wanted to give her some space. She wished he hadn't left; the loss of contact between them was almost agonizing. When she woke up and he hadn't been next to her she had been disappointed, but then again he had done everything else perfectly, so who was she to complain? He had been so incredible; she wasn't sure how any woman could willingly take themselves from his bed. She wanted to moan at the thought of his hands on her. She knew she should have been satiated after the hours of lovemaking but she wasn't. It was appalling. She couldn't count how many times she had come last night, and she still wanted more. She was turning into quite the scarlet woman. She smirked to herself at the thought when she heard a familiar voice.

"And what is that smirk for?" She looked up to see Draco peering down at her. Her smile faded and a blush took over her face instead. She cleared her throat.

"Draco. What-What are you doing here?" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She was already turned on just by looking at him. Knowing what was underneath those finely tailored robes was going to wreak havoc on her nerves. Get yourself together Hermione. It was one night, nothing more.

"I came to take you to lunch, of course." He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Di-did we have plans?" She looked down and shifted some papers, trying to act casual. Besides she wanted to avoid his gaze while she got control of her senses.

"No, but it is Tuesday." Draco noticed her nervousness and thought that maybe this impromptu lunch had been a bad idea. All morning he had waited for noon to come so he could nonchalantly ask her to lunch. He was a man obsessed. How was he supposed to concentrate at work when all he could think about was last night? The first time had been great but the more the night progressed the better it got. He couldn't remember a time that he had enjoyed sex more. He must have been going insane. After all thewomen he had bedded, the one he couldn't stop thinking about had been a virgin? Impossible…

"I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean, exactly." Hermione replied bringing Draco from his thoughts.

"Tuesdays are the worst day of the week." Draco said simply. He wanted to hit himself. He was acting like a moron. Hermione frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Everyone says Mondays are the worst day but I disagree. On Monday, you know it's going to be awhile before the weekend. Wednesdays are the middle of the week so you are halfway to the end. Thursday is only one day away from the weekend and Friday is technically the weekend, by five o'clock, at least. So, Tuesday is the worst day because you are still stuck with three days left till the weekend." Draco rambled. I am an idiot. What the hell am I even talking about?

"Well what about Saturday and Sunday?" She played along.

"Days of rest. They don't count."

"So what does this have to do with lunch?" Hermione felt much more relaxed now. She wondered if that had been Draco's intent.

"I just wanted to see if I could make my Tuesday better by having lunch with you." Hermione felt the butterflies return to her stomach. She stared at him for a moment, then, smiled.

"Sure. Let me just grab my stuff and tell Edgar that I am leaving." She got up and walked to the office behind her, leaving Draco standing there. Edgar, was Hermione's boss. Normally he was a very grumpy old man but he had developed an admiration for Hermione and because of that, he showed favoritism to her. Most of the people in her department resented her for it but she couldn't help that her absurd work ethic finally had come in handy. Hermione knocked on the door to his office and heard a gruff. "Come in" as a response.

"Mr. Collins." Hermione poked her head in.

"Edgar." He interjected. "How many times have I told you to call me Edgar, Hermione?"

"Too many," she sighed. "Is it okay for me to go to lunch a little early today?" Hermione asked timidly. Edgar stood up and peered out the blinds of his office over the rims of his spectacles. Draco was leaning across Hermione's desk examining her photos, picking them up one by one to look at them closer.

"Oh, you have a date, I see."

"Er, no. Actually, Draco is just a friend." Edgar turned to her and smiled knowingly.

"Take your time, dear. Have fun."

"Thank you, Mr.-" She started but remember his earlier comment and continued. "Edgar. I won't be gone too long." Hermione pulled her head out of the room and turned back to Draco. He was holding a picture in his hand.

"You still have this?" He lifted up the frame and held it out for her to see. She smiled as she gently took it. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione were all smiling up at her and waving. The picture had been taken the day they had finally completed fixing the damage at Hogwarts. They all looked awful. Hermione's hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and her sleeve was torn. Harry was wearing beat up sneakers and had dirt smeared on his face. Ron was laughing as he wiped sweat off his forehead. And then there was Draco. He was smiling one of his rare, real smiles. He looked much better than the rest. His robes were still intact and hair was in its place but he did have a nasty bruise on his arm.

"Of course. That was a great day." She gently set the picture next to the others.

"I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes I really miss, Weasley." Draco meant it. Ron Weasley had actually turned out to be an okay guy. He couldn't recall another person being more comical. He definitely would never be able to find someone who could hold firewhiskey as well as himself or be as apt at chess.

"Me too." Hermione smiled sadly. Draco cleared his throat trying to rid the air of the sudden tension.

"Shall we go?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to nod.

Later, after lunch, Draco was sitting at his desk looking at a report, when his door swung open. He looked up slowly to see what the problem was.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy." Therese screeched as Blaise stormed in, his robes billowed out behind him.

" Where the bloody hell, have you been?" Blaise yelled.

"At lunch with Hermione," Draco replied calmly. "It's okay Therese." He nodded to her and looked back at his papers once she had shut the door. He had been funneling all of his sexual frustration into his work. Lunch with Hermione was supposed to have calmed him, to get him to realize that nothing was going to happen between them. It hadn't worked. Lunch had only further fueled his desire for her. Not only, was the sex phenomenal the night before but her intellect and wit made her far more attractive. Whenever, she had licked her lips or made the slightest sigh of content, he had wanted to grab her, throw her down and take her right on the table. He didn't care who was watching.

"Hermione?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes." Draco did not look up from his desk. He didn't want to talk about this with Blaise. He didn't even want to internally debate this. He needed to find a way to let it go.

"So… Did you guys, you know?" Blaise raised his eyebrows suggestively and took a seat across from him. He had already completely forgotten why he was mad in the first place.

"Go to Lorenzo's? Yes."

"Don't be an idiot. You know what I'm asking." Blaise leaned forward, trying to get Draco to look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco stared at the report in front of him. The numbers were starting to blur right before his eyes.

"Someone's in a pissy mood." Blaise lounged back on the chair.

"Someone's trying to run a company, is more like." Draco snapped at him, looking at him in the eye this time.

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Blaise yelled back angrily. He didn't take kindly to being attacked.

"Sorry. I'm just really busy right now…" Draco feebly strung together an excuse for his outburst.

"What happened?" Blaise lowered his voice. "Was it that bad?" Draco sighed heavily and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to tell Blaise everything.

"Quite the opposite."

"So the problem is?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to do now." Draco leaned back in his chair, contemplating a course of action.

"What do you mean? You already had sex with her, what else is there to do? Don't be such a girl and get attached. It wasn't like she took your virginity."

"Blaise, you obviously don't understand."

"Look, if you want to have sex with her again, have sex with her again. I'm sure it won't be that hard but my advice, is to stay away for awhile. Women get clingy after having sex and it gets rather annoying." "You are such an arrogant, heartless bastard." Draco chuckled.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Blaise pursed his lips and looked down at his hands. "It certainly helps in business. Maybe you could learn from me and start worrying about your work." Blaise then remembered why he was there. Draco had missed a dozen important owls while he was gone and Blaise could not give the final word on Wilson's final offer to Mr. Smith because Draco had not been there to confirm the numbers.

"Blaise, it's like I can't get her out of my mind. Everything reminds me of her." Blaise looked at him with disgust. "It's repulsive isn't it?" Draco agreed. "I can't help it. Hermione is so smart and clever and the sex was so fantastic."

"What happened to you?" Blaise reached out and touched a hand to Draco's forehead. "Are you ill? I mean I feel like I'm going to throw up but…" Draco swatted his hand away.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said with a tone of finality.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go." Blaise rose from his chair and walked to the door. "Just one question." Draco looked at him curiously. "Since you had sex with Hermione, does that mean I can't?" Blaise was just egging him on and Draco knew it but that didn't stop him from launching a paperweight at Blaise's head. Blaise shut the door just in time to hear the hard object hit the door followed by a loud, "Degenerate bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about sex. She figured this must be how Harry and Ron felt when they were teenagers. She kept flashing back to her night with Draco and how she could barely keep it together during their lunch. As much as she relished these new feelings she feared them all the same. Had she rushed into this? Was this really just going to be a one time thing? Did she want it to be only a one time thing? No, she definitely did not.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Hermione." The bushy-haired witch looked up from her work into the face of Jennifer Kenney. Jennifer was slender, blonde, and a terrible gossip.

"Yes?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I saw you leaving for lunch with Draco Malfoy today." Jennifer flashed her a mischievous smile as she sat on the edge of Hermione's desk. Hermione tried not to scowl at the invasion of her space.

"Yes, I often go to lunch with Draco. We've been friends for years, you know that." Hermione slightly turned back to her work trying to avoid the topic altogether. Lunch had been great but something in their relationship had shifted; she just wasn't sure what that was yet. She definitely didn't want to talk to this woman who she barely knew about it.

"I guess, I did. It just appeared to be different between you two. I mean, he came to get you. Don't you normally meet at the restaurant?" Jennifer shifted closer to Hermione's chair.

"Where are you going with this Jennifer?" Hermione sighed wearily, picking up a paper Jennifer was about to wrinkle.

"Yes, well, I suppose you aren't one for small talk are you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared at her until she continued, "Well, I want to make sure that there isn't something between the two of you. I met Draco at an event a few weeks ago and I'm interested. I want to ask him to attend the fundraiser with me."

"I have a date with Jake Campbell on Saturday. For the fundraiser?" Hermione tried her best to swallow the disgust she felt at the thought of Draco with this-this _imbecile._

"Oh. Well, that's fantastic. So, you aren't dating Draco then?" Jennifer leaned closer.

"No."

"What about friends, with benefits." Hermione blushed and shook her head. She hardly thought that was any of Jennifer's business.

"No?" Jennifer raised her eyebrows as Hermione looked down.

"No." Hermione said firmly.

"Great. Do you know if he has a date?"

"I have no idea." She knew that Draco always waited until last minute to ask someone.

"Hmm… Well, I am going to ask anyway." Jennifer leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "I hear he's fantastic in bed." Hermione stifled a scream by clearing her throat hoping that Jennifer would take a cue and get the fuck out of her face.

"Jennifer, I have work to do." Hermione said firmly, trying to compose herself.

"Always the little busy bee! Put in a good for me?" Jennifer winked.

"Absolutely." Hermione did her best to give her a real smile but she wasn't sure she succeeded by the look on Jennifer's face as she slid off Hermione's desk and walked away. Hermione was seething. She couldn't blame Jennifer for being attracted to Draco, most women were, but she did. At that moment, she hated Jennifer and wanted to destroy her. She wanted to run to Draco and warn him away from Jennifer. But why? Why was she acting this way. Was she seriously one of those women who couldn't separate sex from emotions? Surely, she was better than that! She hated to admit it, but at that moment, she was not above her hatred of Jennifer.

Draco Malfoy was being stupid and he needed to get a hold of himself. He was a Malfoy for God's sake. Malfoy's did not let their personal lives and emotions ruin them. Malfoy's were not slaves to passion. He looked down at the half empty snifter in front of him. _This was stupid._ He could find someone else to keep his bed warm. It wasn't like he couldn't find someone. He was Draco fucking Malfoy. Why should he care if Hermione went on a date with Jake? This whole crush ordeal was absurd. What had he been thinking?

He got up from his dining room table and made his way to his bedroom, stopping to look at himself in the hallway mirror. His hair was sticking up in the back and his robes rumpled. He smoothed both out and continued toward his room. He was going out. He needed to get away from his thoughts. He needed to be around people. Draco changed into some clean robes and combed his hair. _Much better_ he thought as he looked in the mirror again. He strode to the door determined not to come back alone. He flung the door open to see her standing there, hand raised, ready to knock.

"Hermione?" Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. Her mouth was parted slightly in surprise when Draco asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I think I need more practice." The words came out in a rush and Hermione blushed.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"Would it be okay if we practiced again?" She asked slowly. She was flushed from racing over to his house. Prior to this, she had been laying in bed imagining Draco and Jennifer in bed together. She hadn't been able to take it. She had had to see him.

"I-um," Draco stuttered not knowing what to say. "I-What-?" There were so many things he wanted to ask her but he couldn't get the words out. Part of him screamed to shut the fuck up, kiss her, and not ask questions. The other part, the weaker part, wanted to know what this was.

"Wow. Um, this was a stupid idea. I'm-I'm going to go. Have a great night, Draco." Hermione turned away from him about to apparate when she heard him.

"Wait!" He yelled reaching out for her and catching her arm. "Wait." He looked at her wishing he could just say everything he felt. If he let her go right now or expressed his _feelings_ she wouldn't be back. He needed her to come back. He knew he shouldn't do this without talking but he just couldn't say no to her. He wanted her. He didn't care how. He had wanted her for as long as he could remember. He grabbed her face and drew her nearer to him. She bit her lip and looked up at him, saying nothing. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently, trying to tell her how he felt without words, his fingers brushing across her cheek. Slowly, she snaked her arms around his shoulders and leaned up on her toes to meet him.

"Does that answer your question?" Draco asked. _Just one._ She thought smiling gently.

"You taste like brandy." She laughed, trying to ease the sudden heaviness she felt around her.

"And you taste like heaven." Draco said cornily as he backed her into his hallway, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Hermione's mind raced at the words but before she could say anything his mouth was on her again. He grabbed her roughly, lifting her off the ground and pressing her onto his foyer table. She was wearing a skirt and he pushed it up as his hands ran along her thighs, his head swimming with alcohol and her scent. He momentarily felt brave.

"Don't go with Jake, Hermione." He whispered against her lips leaning back slightly. Hermione pulled back.

"What?" She was completely taken aback. She put her hands on his chest and gently moved away from him, sliding off the table. _Fuck!_ Draco immediately regretted his momentary lapse of judgement. She was about to run. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't about to make some spontaneous admission of love. Draco stepped away from her, looking at her but not answering. Fine, if she wanted to run, let her. The alcohol was seeping in as he prepared for the inevitable rejection.

"Draco…" She looked at her feet. "I- I don't know what to say." She couldn't just pull out of a date that soon. It was rude. Right?

"Say you won't go with him." Draco said sternly his jaw clenched.

"I-I can't." She looked at him as if he were asking her for something completely out of the question. Draco scoffed and turned toward the snifter he had left on one of the hallway tables.

"Fine. We are done here." He took a swig of brandy as she stared at him.

"What?" Hermione looked at him bewildered.

"We. Are. Done. You can go." He waved a hand at her dismissively, hating himself for being such an asshole. Hermione looked near to tears as she ran out the door. As soon as she closed the door, she heard the distinct sound of a glass shattering against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, apologies, I think I uploaded an old chapter. This is the correct chapter 6!

Draco woke to an owl tapping on his window.

"Who the fuck-?" His head was pounding furiously as he looked at his clock. He had overslept for work. He threw an arm over his eyes and tried not to think about how poorly he had reacted the night before. He should have known his demands wouldn't be met. Now he had definitely fucked up. _But that's what you wanted, wasn't it_ the little voice in his head poked at him. He couldn't help but feel like his bratty, self-destructive side had been on full display the night before. He hadn't even cared to pick up the shattered decanter in the hallway. The owl tapped again.

"Fine! I'm up!" He groggily made his way across his bedroom to the window. "What?" He asked the owl sharply who snapped his beak at him. "Fuck you too." He said grabbing the letter from the owl angrily.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, your office said you weren't in today. I really enjoyed meeting you at Doris' event a few weeks ago. Would you be interested in accompanying me to this Saturday's fundraiser?_

 _Please send word at your earliest convenience. I am anxiously awaiting your response._

 _With Love,_

 _Jennifer Kenney_

It took Draco a moment to place who this woman was but as then he remembered the gorgeous flirt. She had been fun and beautiful but he hadn't felt a spark. He did remember that she was co-worker's with Hermione though. With that thought, he quickly wrote her back affirming and telling her that he'd pick her up at seven on Saturday asking her to send her address.

Hermione was having one of the worst days she had had in awhile. After she had gotten ready, she had spilled hot tea on herself, tripped on the sidewalk, and had fallen, scraping her arm. She then got to work and had barely anything to do. Without work to throw herself into, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He had basically kicked her out of his house last night and nothing was resolved. She had gone home and cried herself to sleep. She felt like complete garbage. He hadn't really said anything more than to tell her not to go with Jake. Was this some kind of possessive sex thing? Did he have feelings for her? This wasn't really a position she had been in before and she definitely couldn't read Draco's cool behavior.

"AH! Thank you Hermione!" Jennifer squealed clutching a letter as she practically skipped to Hermione's desk.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Thank you for putting in a good word with Draco, he said yes!" Jennifer was grinning from ear to ear and presenting the letter to her. Hermione felt like throwing up. So, that was that. They had been friends for nearly a decade and she had managed to be reduced to a sexual object. She was so stupid to think he had feelings for her. He just didn't want anyone playing with his newest toy.

"I'm happy for you." Hermione gave her a tight smile. "Excuse me." She got up from her desk and tried not to run to the bathroom for privacy.

As she reached the bathroom, she checked the stalls for other people, locked the door, and sank to the tiles. Her face felt hot against the cool wall tiles. She desperately wiped tears from her eyes. She didn't know what she had expected. She knew Draco. She knew he wasn't the commitment type, knew he wouldn't go stag to a fundraiser just to spare her feelings. Then why was she so upset? She should be happy that Draco wasn't taking this seriously. This way, she could give Jake a real chance.

Did she even want that anymore? It had been flattering when the handsome barrister had asked her out. He was calm, reserved, and logical, so opposite of Ron who had a fiery-temper to match his hair. Jake was nice and caring. Draco was neither of those things but part of her wanted him regardless. He was selfish and arrogant and now she had given him something that she couldn't take back.

"Hello?" A knock on the door stirred Hermione from her thoughts. _Shit._ How long had she been in here? Glancing at her watch and seeing it was close to lunchtime she pushed herself off the floor.

"One second!" Hermione shrieked as she hastily checked her face in the mirror to make sure she looked normal before unlocking the door and walking out. She had made a decision. She wouldn't worry about Draco and what he was doing. She would just ignore him for now and focus on her work. There was no point in being upset. He wasn't going to change.

As she walked back into the office collecting her thoughts, she she was startled by Jennifer's shrill laugh. Hermione looked up quickly and noticed the white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy thrown back in a chuckle. She narrowed her eyes and tried to look away. She wasn't in the mood to speak with him or find out what he was up to by visiting Jennifer.

"Oh! Hermione!" Jennifer called out to her. Hermione turned around slowly and plastered a smile to her face. Draco looked perfect. Every hair on his head was in place, his robes had not a single wrinkle on them, and he looked like he hadn't been bothered by their fight at all. He smirked at Hermione. It was the same smirk he had had on his face in third year when she slapped him. The memory made Hermione's smile more convincing. "Draco came to take me to lunch! Isn't he _just_ the sweetest!" Jennifer mewled reaching out to touch his arm. Draco cocked his head to the side daring Hermione to say something.

"Hello, Granger." _Granger._ He hadn't called her that in years.

"Malfoy." She nodded, reciprocating the slight. Jennifer looked between the two confusedly. "I have a lot of work to do," she lied. "Enjoy your lunch you two." She turned on her heel and walked away not looking back. _Fuck Malfoy._ She thought as she sat down at her desk. She shoved her hurt and annoyance down and began to think of how she could repay Draco for his visit to Jennifer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ginny. No." Hermione grabbed the emerald chiffon dress from her best friend's hand. "That is way to provocative for a fundraising event." She glanced at the thigh length slits up both sides.

"Oh Hermione, Jake will love it." Hermione stared at the beautiful dress and couldn't help but wonder what Draco would think of it. She hadn't told Ginny about her and Draco's night together yet; she had been too embarrassed. She thought of Jennifer who had come back from lunch yesterday beaming from ear to ear. Hermione had had to listen to all the details of her date with Draco in excruciating detail as Jennifer told everyone in their office about it. "And then, he pulled out my chair…" "Oh yeah, he paid for everything…" "He is just so charming…" "...perfect gentleman…" Hermione rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Hermione sighed, putting the dress back and turning toward the more modest dresses.

"Oh! I forgot to ask! Did you ask Draco for help?" Ginny asked as Hermione flushed and momentarily couldn't speak.

"You did!" Ginny pointed at her laughing. "What did he say? Did he give you some advice?"

"Something like that," Hermione blurted, which she instantly regretted. She inwardly cursed herself as Ginny stopped looking through the dresses and stared at her.

"What does that mean?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione was about to repeat her previous answer of ' _Nothing'_ but glancing at Ginny's face, it didn't seem like that would suffice to satisfy the redhead's curiosity. Hermione took a deep breath and turned toward Ginny.

"I- I messed up." She said barely above a whisper. "I don't know what I was thinking." She stared at the racks trying not to make eye contact with Ginny.

"What _happened_?" Ginny pressed moving her head so that Hermione had no choice but to look at her. Hermione's stomach was in knots and her face was on fire.

"He gave me some _hands-on_ advice." Hermione wrung her hands nervously looking away.

"What?" Hermione didn't respond. "What the are you on about Hermione? What do you mean, 'hands-on advice?'" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"We had sex, okay?" Hermione breathed out exasperatedly.

"WHAT!?" Ginny screamed. Other shoppers looked up in surprise as Hermione shh'ed her grabbing her arm and ducking to whisper. "You fucked Draco Malfoy?" Ginny's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"I wouldn't have put it so crassly but, yes." She put her hand on her face. Hermione wasn't prepared for the tears that started welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm being so stupid." Ginny hugged her and whispered, "Let's get out of here, 'Mione."

"What about the dress?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Yeah, you're getting this one." Ginny grabbed the emerald dress she had suggested previously and paid for it. Hermione didn't have the energy to fight her as they apparated back to her apartment.

"Okay tell me everything." Ginny was propped on Hermione's sofa, glass of wine in her hand. Hermione breathed in, taking a healthy swig of her own wine.

"Ginny. It's been really awful."

"It was awful? Really. I rather thought Draco would be good in bed. But okay, continue." Ginny shrugged.

"No, the sex was, well, is was quite brilliant really. It's just, everything after has been a mess." Hermione launched into the details of the last four days starting with her asking Draco for help, skipping over the more lurid sexual details, and ending with Draco's lunch date with Jennifer. As much as she wanted to avoid telling Ginny about her going over to Draco's the night after, she didn't leave it out. She wanted advice. Right now, she was completely out of her element.

"Wow. Okay. So, Draco is a dick." Hermione laughed at Ginny's blunt reaction. "No, I'm serious. What is his deal?"

"I mean, I'm really trying not to feel this way, but do you think that he just, I don't know, got what he wanted and now he's over it?" Hermione looked at her sheepishly.

"Well, Draco isn't the easiest person to read. Fucking Slytherins, man, but no, I don't think that's what is going on. It sounds like he is jealous that you were still going to go on a date after hooking up with him which isn't really fair since you made your intentions clear, right?"

"I mean, I told him that I was going to go to the fundraiser with Jake. What more was I supposed to say?" Ginny shrugged. "Ginny, I hate this. Why is he acting like this?"

"Um.. because he's in love with you?" Ginny asked rhetorically. Hermione gaped at her.

"Honestly Hermione, it's pretty obvious. He immediately jumped at the chance to sleep with you-"

"-As most men probably would do if they had a woman ask that." Hermione interjected.

"He brought you flowers that night-" Ginny continued.

"-Just to be nice."

"-He asked you not to go out with Jake and got mad when you said no."

"-Because he probably wanted to keep me around as his new toy for awhile before-"

"Hermione. Stop. Stop making excuses. He asked you not to go with Jake and you rejected him."

"That's a bit harsh. I didn't _reject_ him. I didn't even get a chance to talk to him about it before he basically kicked me out." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm just telling you how Draco has probably framed this in his mind. Hermione, you know him. He's so vain. He probably wants to hurt you because he's hurt. It's not right but it _is_ Draco."

Hermione's mind raced. Draco was in love with her? Love seemed a bit strong of a word to use but as she thought back to his actions she became more convinced that there may be some truth to what Ginny was saying.

"So, what am I going to do, Gin?"

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want. Do you want Draco? Or do you want to try to start things with Jake?" This was what Hermione had been struggling with. Jake was less complicated than Draco. She highly doubted that Jake would throw a fit the way Draco had the other night. No, he would talk about his feelings, not kick her out on the street. Even as she tried to convince herself that Jake was a better choice, her thoughts floated back to Draco. He was not who she would have ever imagined herself with. He grew up with pureblood bigotry, he was arrogant, he was selfish and temperamental. But he was also sweet, and funny too. She always looked forward to seeing him and her heart leapt when he smiled at her. Jake didn't make her feel that way. Hermione sighed.

"I think I want Draco."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco's days flew by so quickly that when it hit Friday, he couldn't believe it. He had thrown himself into his work after his day off to stop him from hating himself. Every second that wasn't filled with work, was filled with guilt, dread, and anger. He was normally so good at compartmentalizing his feelings that he could ignore them completely but Hermione was consuming him. He felt guilty about how childish and mean he was inviting Jennifer to lunch. Jennifer was just as beautiful and charming as he remembered but she was also extremely irritating. She knew all the right things to say to him which made him feel like he was being tricked. It didn't matter anyway, lunch had been nothing more than a feeble attempt to see Hermione and show her how little he cared for her. It backfired as Hermione was only mildly irritated and could barely look at him.

He looked up as he heard a knock on his office door. "Hey mate, it's about five. Fancy a pint?" Blaise poked his head in. Draco could hear his assistant protesting behind him.

"I can honestly think of nothing better." Draco shut the file he was working on and grabbed his coat. "It's been one hell of a week."

"I heard." Blaise waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sure whatever that means, I don't want to know." Draco frowned condescendingly. In that moment, he rather resembled his late father.

"Just saying," Blaise threw his hands up, "two dates with two women from the same office in one week? Pretty impressive." Draco felt the familiar weight drop in his stomach as the guilt flooded in.

"Yeah," was all he could get out.

"Yeah? That's all I get?" Blaise sat in the chair across from Draco's. Draco dropped back into his seat and opened his desk drawer. He withdrew two glass tumblers and a bottle of brandy.

"It's not quite as fun as it once was." He stated giving Blaise and himself each a healthy pour. He leaned back sipping his glass.

"And why is that exactly?" Blaise's face looked innocent as if he were genuinely curious but Draco knew better.

"Where are you going with this Blaise?"

"I just think if you want to shag Hermione again, you're doing a really shit job of convincing her to give you another shot."

"Yeah, well, I already blew that." Draco downed the rest of his brandy as the knot in his chest tightened. He refilled his glass.

"Yeah the second you asked her fucking co-worker on a date!" Blaise chuckled.

"First of all, Jennifer asked me, not the other way around. I just agreed. Also, this was before that whole thing." Draco waived his hand dismissively.

"What does that mean?" Blaise sipped his brandy and stared at Draco.

"It means that she came over the next day and I told her to leave." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" Blaise arched his eyebrow. "I thought that the sex was good?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Blaise, it's more than just sex okay? Fuck." Draco slammed his hand on his desk.

"Jesus. Okay." He put his hands up defensively. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Draco finished the rest of his drink. "Yes." Blaise smirked at his sudden change of mind.

"Blaise, I fucked up. She came to me, wanting to ' _practice'_ more," Draco put his hands up to signal air quotes and poured another glass. "I asked her not to go out with Jake. She said no. I told her to leave."

"Did you ask her? Or did you tell her? Granger doesn't like to be bossed around."

"Tell. _Fuck._ " Draco raised the drink to his lips to swallow it whole for a third time and Blaise put a hand over it.

"Mate. Slow down." Draco lowered the glass and took a deep breath. "Are you trying to drown yourself?"

"Trying." He sipped his brandy but didn't finish it. "Failing."

"Look, I doubt whatever puerile, unreasonable thing you did, it can be fixed." He paused, "I mean, if that is what you want." That was what Draco wanted, desperately but he didn't feel like he deserved to want it. He looked down at his forearm where the Dark Mark used to burn black on his skin. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He absentmindedly traced the faint outline of the scarring. Did he deserve Hermione? Certainly not.

"Stop." Blaise snapped his fingers bringing him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You always stare at where that hideous thing used to be when you want to feel sorry for yourself." Blaise pointed at his forearm.

"Excuse me?" Draco glowered.

"Look, Draco, I'm not one for all this fluffy talk and neither are you so here goes," Blaise leaned forward setting his glass on the table in front of him and clasping his hands in front of him. "Just talk to her. Apologize." Draco opened his mouth to speak, "I know, I know. Malfoys don't apologize." Blaise rolled his eyes. "If you are serious about Granger, your ego is going to have to get hurt a bit. She's part of the fucking Golden Trio and you're a former death eater. People are going to talk; you're going to be in her shadow. Get over it!" Draco snorted his displeasure into his glass as he took another sip but didn't speak. "Just talk to her and see what happens. And tell her the truth for fuck's sake."

"Easy for you to say." Draco grumbled.

"Yeah, it is easy for me to say. I'm not that twat who fell in love with the most famous witch in Britain. Now, let's get you something to eat. Come on." Blaise stood up and walked to the door. Draco nodded and followed him out. Blaise was right, they needed to talk. _Fuck._


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was nervous. She stood in front of her mirror in the new emerald dress Ginny had purchased two days ago and felt like every part of her body was showing. The dress had two slits that went up to about mid-thigh and the chest swooped low showing the tops of her breasts. The back was open as well with intricate emerald chiffon straps crossing in an "X" pattern. On, it wasn't as scandalous as she had thought it was on the hanger but it was certainly more revealing than anything she would normally choose. Despite feeling a bit exposed, she felt sexy. She knew Draco would be there tonight and she wanted to look her best. Honestly, she was embarrassed to admit how much prepping she had done today but she couldn't deny the final result.

She slid her metallic pumps on her feet as her doorbell rang signalling Jake's arrival.

"Coming!" She yelled. "Here goes nothing," she said with one final look in the mirror.

As Hermione walked into the expansive ballroom, she couldn't help but think the fundraiser-planning committee had really outdone themselves. Beautiful sparkling fairy lights floated around them and gorgeous ministry tapestries hung tastefully near the stage. Waiters wearing gold and white outfits moved effortlessly through the crowd handing out appetizers of mini treacle tarts, smoked salmon and creme fraiche, among others.

She stood near Jake and her table smiling politely and making conversation with him. To her relief, he was a fantastic conversationalist. He had been prompt picking her up, brought flowers, and looked wonderful in his dress robes but she couldn't focus on him. Her thoughts continued to drift back to Draco as her eyes flitted to the entrance to the ballroom. She had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for him and she still felt uncomfortable with it.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice called out, waving to her. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with black lace gloves and was being trailed by an already-bored looking Harry. "You look incredible! I just knew this would be perfect on you!" She twirled a blushing Hermione around.

"She does look lovely, doesn't she?' Jake smiled placing a hand on the small of Hermione's back who tried not to jump at the sudden contact. "Jacob Campbell." He extended his hand to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry Potter. This is my wife Ginny." Harry stated as he took his hand.

"Of course! I was a big fan..." Jake said excitedly. Hermione braced herself for the normal fawning over Harry that most people did when they met him. "Of Your wife, that is. On the Harpies? They've always been my favorite team." He laughed softly. "Not to say, it's not a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Potter."

"Please. It's Harry." He responded, flushing. Hermione smirked. Harry never really got used to being famous.

"My, my, Hermione. I like this one." Ginny pointed towards Jake and beamed approvingly. "Well, we have to go make the usual rounds. It was nice to meet you, Jacob." Ginny waved as her and Harry turned around.

The first person Draco saw when he walked in with Jennifer was Jacob Campbell. He was standing at the bar, waiting patiently for the bartender to come back. He scowled, instinctively sizing him up. Jake was built like a beater, with big shoulders and wide breadth. He was handsome, Draco supposed, but he was a git. Draco had decided this the moment Hermione had told them he'd asked her out.

"It's just beautiful isn't it?" Jennifer looped her arm with his. He already regretted bringing Jennifer. He had been with her less than an hour and already knew about everyone she worked with, her family, and her favorite foods. He was running out of things to talk about.

"Would you like a drink?" He turned towards her.

"Champagne, please!" She smiled. Thankful for an excuse to get away from her, Draco unlocked his arm from hers and beelined for the bar. As he approached, he sidled up next to Jake. He wanted to get a closer look at him. They'd met briefly once in the past but Draco could hardly say he _knew_ him.

"One champagne and one brandy please," Draco said as he caught sight of the bartender and dropped a couple of galleons in the tip box. Just as Draco started studying Jake covertly from the corner of his eye, Jake turned to look at him.

"Draco Malfoy, right?" Draco was startled but in true Malfoy fashion quickly smirked.

"Yes?"

"Jacob Campbell." He stretched his hand out and Draco sneered as he reluctantly took it. "My date, Hermione Granger? She mentioned you were good friends."

"Ah, she mentioned she was attending with you." Draco looked at him critically, intentionally avoided calling it a date. "Hmm." He added, disapprovingly.

"I don't know if you remember but we actually did meet once before at another one of these things." Jake smiled congenially, waving his hand around absentmindedly. He didn't appear to be affected by Draco's haughtiness.

"Must have slipped my mind." Draco lied coolly.

"I figured." Jake laughed heartily leaning on the bar. "I'm not that memorable," he reached for his pint and a glass of white wine. "Well, cheers mate. Hermione and I are over there." He pointed to the table where a woman in a green dress and long hair was standing with her back to them. "I think you've been placed at our table, so, we will see you there." _We?!_ Draco was furious. Not only had Jake totally shrugged off his insults but now he was going to have to sit with him all night? Did that mean Potter and Weaselette would be there as well? He supposed he did enjoy their company but not when he was hoping to fix the mistakes he had made with Hermione. Then, a horrifying thought hit him. Did they know about him and Hermione?

"Shit." Draco hissed to himself grabbing his drinks and making his way back to Jennifer. He handed her the champagne when he reached her. "I think we are over there." He pointed and looked toward their table

"Thanks." She leaned to kiss his cheek. He cleared his throat, and glanced toward the table. Hermione, who he now realized was the woman in the green dress from before, was looking directly at him. She looked away quickly when Jennifer kissed him, turning back to Jake. Draco clenched his jaw trying to swallow the bile that threatened to rise in his throat as he watched her laugh at Jake's joke.

"Shall we?" Jennifer asked. Draco plastered a smile on his face and followed her. His heart beat wildly as he looked at Hermione. Part of him wanted to continue to stare at her all night. The other part wanted to cover her up so that nobody else could see her. The dress fit her perfectly as if made for her body specifically. He wanted so badly to touch her that he balled his fist to stop himself from instinctively reaching out.

"Hermione! Wow! You look amazing! Who knew you could clean up so well?" Jennifer greeted Hermione with a hug.

"Thank you Jennifer. You look lovely as well." Hermione gave a slight smile to her and ignored the backhanded compliment. She nodded in his direction, "Draco." Draco's mouth went dry. Flashes of her moaning his name darted across his mind.

"Hermione." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Hermione's eyes flitted over to Jake and Jennifer. "You look enchanting." Hermione blushed, whispering, "you too" before turning to see Ginny and Harry making their way back toward them.

"Draco!" Ginny hugged him excitedly. _Okay. Maybe she doesn't know anything._ Draco silently reassured himself.

"Hello Ginny!" He smiled, hugging her back.

"It's been forever!" She squealed pulling back and patting his arm.

"It has. We'll have to rectify that." Harry interjected, reaching for Draco's hand. They had come a long way since Hogwarts. Draco quickly introduced them to Jennifer who was beside herself to be sitting with THE Harry Potter for dinner. They took their seats and dinner was served shortly after. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her the whole time as she actively avoided looking in his direction. She could almost feel him tracing her skin, memorizing it.

"Malfoy. Stop staring. It's creeping _me_ out." Ginny, whispered to him from her seat next to him. Draco immediately diverted his eyes and clearing his throat.

"I wasn't Weaselette." Draco hissed defensively causing Ginny to roll her eyes and turn back to Harry. He knew she was right. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. If Ginny was noticing, she might not be the only one. Lucky for him, Jennifer didn't seem to notice anything other than how famous the table occupants were.

"I'm going to get some air." Draco stated as soon as the plates were cleared. He smiled at Jennifer for good measure and headed for the balcony. As he walked out, Hermione followed him with her eyes but remained rooted in her seat. Draco may be okay with paying his date little attention, but she was not.

Draco stood on the balcony holding his tumbler and looking out over the grounds. At dinner, Jake had been annoyingly charming and attentive to Hermione. To his dismay, she seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Sulking, I presume?" Draco turned to see Ginny Potter looking at him. _Fuck._

"I have no idea what you mean." He stated matter-of-factly turning back toward the grounds. "I'm preparing for my speech."

"By drinking more brandy?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, slowly walking over to him.

"Liquid courage." Draco silently turning to cheers her before polishing it off.

"Hmm." Ginny responded leaning on the balcony next to Draco. They stood for a moment in silence. Draco didn't really know what to do without a drink in his hand. He spun the glass around with his finger trying not to say anything. Ginny was staring at him, expectantly.

"What, Potter?" Draco asked irritably looking over at her. "What do you want to say?"

"Jake's nice." She said nonchalantly, picking at some moss on the railing. Draco snorted.

"Yeah, for a barrister, I guess." Ginny sighed, a bit exasperated. "I guess she told you?" Draco followed up, peering at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yep." Ginny responded curtly and then abruptly turning to him again, "Draco, what are you doing?" He was slightly taken aback by the question. The Ginny Potter he knew was more likely to punch him in the face than to talk to him calmly.

"I'm standing on a balcony talking to a nosy redhead, you?" Ginny looked at him unfazed, her lips pursed.

"I meant with Jennifer Kenney."

"Hermione is here with Jake. Seems a bit unfair that I can't date after we fuck, but she can." Draco spat. He could see that he hit a nerve. Finally, some anger. He wanted to fight with _someone_ , it might as well be her.

"You know what, forget it. I honestly don't know what Hermione sees in you. You are acting like a spoiled brat, just like you were in Hogwarts. You didn't immediately get the response you wanted so, what do you do? Ask her co-worker on a date instead of waiting for her to figure out her feelings because _that's_ a totally normal thing to do." Ginny threw her hands up in the air, angrily. "You try to fuck it all up because of your stupid Malfoy ego. You're a fucking idiot." Ginny stalked away before he could respond, leaving him alone again and with a lot to think about.

Was she implying that Hermione had feelings for him? _Was_ he fucking this all up? Blaise seemed to think so. Draco looked out over the balcony. He knew they were right but he couldn't help feel that Hermione might just be better off with Jake. Maybe he should just bow out and let her live a happy life with the respectable lawyer and if not him, someone else good. God knows, she deserved it after all that she'd been through over the years. The selfish part of his brain argued that he, too, deserved to get what he wanted. He had tried desperately to fight his way back from his childish acceptance of Voldemort when he was young. He absentmindedly traced the Dark Mark scar on his arm thinking of all the stupid, horrible things he had done in his life. He thought of the scarring Hermione also had on her arm, the scar his Aunt Bella had given her. The scar that spelled, "Mudblood." His blood ran cold at he thought back to that day. _I need a fucking drink_ he thought, looking behind him at the empty balcony and turning back to the ballroom. It was nearly time for his speech anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat listening to Draco speak while accepting his award, her heart beating rapidly. For the first time that night she finally had a good excuse to look at him. She had tried desperately not to stare at him throughout dinner and exercised a massive amount of self-control not following him out to the balcony earlier to talk. She had known that if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Right now, he was beaming as he thanked everyone from his mother to the Minister of Magic for the award. Hermione glanced at Jennifer who looked like she was practically in-heat watching him. Would Draco sleep with her tonight? Certainly she wasn't likely to say no by the looks of it. She briefly sneered at the thought, a look that Harry caught before she quickly smiled instead. Harry tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in question. She shook her head and turned back to Draco.

Hermione could barely register what Draco was saying. She was watching him move. Draco had a graceful quality about him. Every movement he made was confident and fluid, as if he were born to be watched. She supposed he probably had been, being the only Malfoy heir and all. Watching him made her think of Ron and she smiled. He had always been endearingly gangly and awkward. If he'd had to make a speech, it'd be packed with "ers" and "ums." As she continued imagining Ron fumbling through a public appearance, she was roused from her thoughts.

"And finally, I have to thank Hermione Granger," Hermione's eyes went wide and her face flushed as she looked around at the crowd, all of whom appeared to be staring at her. She turned her face back to the stage. Draco was looking directly at her now. "Her unfailing persistence with helping magical creatures and the less fortunate has always inspired me. Even when, in her fourth year, she started the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." He smirked and added, "Although admittedly, at the time, I may have been too immature to fully appreciate her efforts." There were some chuckles in the crowd as former classmates remembered the badges she attempted to get people to wear. "Thank you everyone." He ended, taking his award and waving.

As Draco made his way back to the table, he made eye contact with Hermione. She bit her lip and looked away as Jake whispered something to her. His eyes moved to Ginny who was smiling knowingly at him. He half-heartedly rolled his eyes and she beamed brighter and winked.

"That was very sweet, Draco." Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his forearm affectionately. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she removed her hand.

Draco cleared his throat, swallowing all of the sappy things he wanted to say, and responded, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true." He looked at the table and picked up an invisible crumb. "Those badges were annoying though."

"You didn't even have to wear them!" Harry complained loudly causing Hermione to frown.

"Yes, we are all very proud of our Hermione." Jennifer insincerely, scowling. Clearly, she did not enjoy Draco's attentions being elsewhere. "Draco, would you like to get out of here? I think I owe you a celebratory drink." That was the last thing that Draco was interested in doing but he did think this would be an easy way to rid himself of Jennifer. All he had to do was make it through one more drink and take her home.

"Does she know the drinks are free here?" Hermione heard Harry whisper to Ginny.

"I could go for one, sure." He stood up and pushed his seat in, "Everyone, thanks for coming." This was the moment Hermione had been dreading. She couldn't slow her thoughts down. She felt sick thinking about what Draco and Jennifer would get up to tonight. Images of his kissing her and taking her to his bed flooded her mind.

"Jake. Would you like to leave as well? I'm getting pretty tired." Hermione asked. She couldn't bear the thought of just sitting there and watching them leave.

"Of course! I'll go grab our coats." Jake eagerly got up and went to retrieve them. Draco felt like punching the eagerness out of him. Did that fucking git think he was going to get lucky tonight? Hermione wouldn't sleep with him right away, right? _She did with you._ The voice in his head taunted. He felt like vomiting and his chest tightened.

"Have fun!" Jennifer waved at them as her and Draco took their leave. Draco glanced at Hermione. She looked pale and was avoiding his eye.

When Draco and Jennifer reached the hall, Draco couldn't bare the thought of actually spending one more minute with Jennifer. Draco turned to her. "Jennifer, thank you for accompanying me tonight but I think I need a rain check on that drink. I'm not really feeling that well."

"Oh no! Are you sure? I could come over and take care of you?" She smiled coyly. "I can be a very good nurse," she winked.

"Thank you but no, I'm just going to go home and rest." He said politely, but firmly.

"Alright, if you're sure." Jennifer looked disappointed. "Well I'll be off then." Jennifer apparated after giving him a brief hug. Draco walked outside and felt the cool air on his face. He didn't want to stick around to watch Jake and Hermione leave so he did the only thing he could think of, and started running. He didn't know what else to do. The thought of spending more time with Jennifer had been daunting but spending the night alone with his thoughts sounded just as bad. Maybe if he ran long enough, he'd outrun the image that kept playing in his head of Hermione underneath Jake.

Draco ran for fifteen minutes straight before stopping abruptly when he saw where he was heading. He hadn't paid attention to where his feet were leading him, but he knew he was running towards Hermione's house.

"Fuck!" He yelled, startling an elderly couple walking near him. "Sorry," he mumbled. He was being stupid again. He heard Blaise in his head. _Just talk to her._ He patted his pockets for his wand and took it out. He thought of Hermione's street and apparated.

His feet landed with a thud a block away from her house. He walked quickly hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve when he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Hermione was standing a house down, kissing Jake. His heart sank. He couldn't move. He was too late. He watched helplessly as Hermione put her hand on Jake's chest, lower her head and say something. They were only talking now and he still couldn't move. Even as Hermione turned to go inside and Jake approached him his feet remained rooted to the pavement.

"Draco?" Jake's voice startled him from his paralyzed state.

"Um, hi. I was-" Draco shook his head. He was normally so good at lying. Jake smirked at him sadly.

"Good luck, mate." Jake bowed his head and patted Draco's shoulder, walking away. Stunned, Draco turned back to see Jake apparate. At that moment, Draco's mind sped into overdrive. He needed to see her. His feet moved involuntarily as he jogged up to her front door. He raised his hand to knock and cleared his throat. _Just talk to her._ He barely heard himself knocking over the thud of his heart.

"Coming!" He heard Hermione call from the other side of the door. He heard her behind the door as she checked her peephole. Draco almost lost his nerve when Hermione opened the door still wearing her dress. Her hair was already pulled up in a bun and she was barefoot. She stared at him for a moment, not saying anything.

"Come inside." She turned into her apartment. Draco followed her into her dining room. Hermione poured herself some wine and went to the cabinet to grab a glass and bottle. "Brandy?" She asked already pouring him a glass. She handed it to him not waiting for a response. Draco eyed her suspiciously. He wasn't going to complain about her getting him a drink but she did seem a bit off.

"Hermione. Are you drunk?" He asked, setting his glass down.

"Trying to get there." She plopped down in a chair at the table. "Come on then, I bought your favorite. Drink up." He hesitated, "It's not poisoned." She continued.

"Very impressive." Draco said tilting the bottle to examine the label. "This is my favorite." He sipped.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Hermione asked abruptly, looking a bit bored which amused Draco. He rarely saw Hermione tipsy and she could be a bit surly when she was. He set his glass down.

"Maybe I should come back tomorrow?" He wasn't sure he had enough confidence in himself to talk to her about this more than once. He only didn't run away because of Jake's reaction but just because Jake clearly thought something was going on, didn't mean Hermione did.

"Why? You're already here." She looked at him, annoyed.

"I want you to remember what I have to say."

"Sounds very serious." She said sarcastically sipping her wine and rolling her eyes. Draco didn't know it but she was trying very hard to act like this didn't matter to her. She was waiting for the him to tell her that they were just friends and that was it.

"It is."

"Where's Jennifer?"

"Where's Jake?" He retorted. She didn't answer.

"We kissed." She admitted abruptly, shifting in her seat uncomfortably as she did.

"I know." Draco clenched his jaw before continuing, "I saw it," he said calmly, trying to keep his voice from rising in anger at the thought.

"So, I suppose that means we are back to being just friends?" Hermione was setting herself up for disappointment.

"Is that what you want?" Draco arched his eyebrow.

"Is that what _you_ want?" She looked down at the table, her finger tracing circles on it. He was getting nowhere with Hermione and he supposed that was fair. She had made a move on him last and he had thrown her out.

"Fuck no." Hermione looked up at him.

"What?" Not sure she heard him correctly.

"Fuck. No." Hermione looked like she might cry. "Look, Hermione, I know I was an asshole this week. All of my behavior was completely unacceptable. I won't try to make excuses although, I have them if you want them. Not speaking to you this week? I hated it. I hated not getting your opinion on the new international transportation policies," Hermione gave a slight chuckle at this, "I hated seeing you with Jake, and I hate not being the one that got to kiss you out there." He pointed toward her front door.

"Draco, I-" He held up a hand.

"Let me finish. I know that I don't deserve you but I am a selfish man. I want you desperately, Hermione. Honestly, I have for as long as I could remember but I never knew how to express it, and clearly, I still don't because all I did was misbehave when confronted with possible rejection. I will respect your decision if this isn't what you want but I'm here to ask you to choose me. Choose me, Hermione and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be the man you deserve." Hermione's chest felt like it was going to explode. She burst into tears.

"Oh, Draco!" She put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry too. When you asked me not to go with Jake, I didn't know what to do. I-" Draco's mouth was on hers, silencing her rambling. She grabbed him back, desperate to feel him against her.

"Gods Hermione, I've been wanting to do that all night," he leaned back.

"Is that all you wanted?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco smirked and lifted her onto her table, kicking her chair out of the way and moving to stand between her legs.

"Are you asking me to show you what I wanted, Miss Granger?" She nodded slowly as his fingers slid up her thighs. He looked up as he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress. "Well, this is a nice surprise." Hermione flushed and grabbed his collar. She felt braver than she ever had before.

"Shut up and fuck me, Draco." He shivered at her words and took a deep breath before he pulled her forcefully toward him crushing her lips to his and his. She responded amorously letting herself lose control and not think for the first time all week. She tore at his shirt trying to feel the skin of his chest against her as Draco drug the straps of her dress down revealing the top of her breasts. He lowered his lips to kiss every exposed inch. Hermione pressed against him desperate for more.

His hands dug in her thighs as her hand slid down the front of his pants, all the while making quick work of his belt and pushing his pants to the ground. She reached between them stroking him and Draco bit her neck. She continued as he moved his hand to her most sensitive spot.

"No." She said, pushing his hand away. "I need you now." She stroked him again and he groaned.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for me." She didn't respond. She pulled his hand back to where it had just been and rubbed it against her. He felt the silky fluid in her folds and felt her arousal. "I'm ready." She stated as she looked him directly in the eyes. He kept eye contact with her as he lifted her hips to meet him. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him begin to move inside her. She bucked her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. She felt the wood scraping against her bare legs but she barely registered anything but the feeling of Draco.

His thrusts continued until he felt her coming undone. She was clinging to him for dear life and her legs were gripping his waist so tightly that he knew her release was imminent. Her mouth formed a silent "O" as her muscles spasmed around him. He kissed her forcefully as he continued his movements, groaning into her mouth until he reached his own release. "God, Hermione" he whispered as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I know, I can't wait to do that again." She sighed and he chuckled into her hair.

"Good news for you, I have a short refractory period and the whole weekend free." Hermione pulled back and looked at him.

"Bedroom?" She asked. "Come on, I'll race you!" She hopped off the table and sprinted toward her room.

"Hey, that's not fair! My pants!" Draco yelled as he struggled to pull them up as he ran to the room. Hermione giggled and flung herself onto the bed. She didn't leave it again for the next three hours.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"You know we are definitely moving into the manor when we get married right?" Draco said as he looked around Hermione's small home. She frowned.

"No, I don't know that. I like this place."

"This is you and Weasley's place, Hermione. Don't you want a place that is ours?"

"And that's _Malfoy Manor_?" She arched her brow.

"Okay, fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "We don't have to live in the huge mansion that has been paid off for over a century." Hermione laughed and hit his chest playfully. A large diamond sparkled on her ring finger. It had been just over a year since her and Draco had started dating and it had been wonderful. He had proposed to her the weekend before last at a party at the Weasley's home after he, Angelina, and George had beaten Harry, Ginny, and Charlie at Quidditch.

"I'm keeping my last name." She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fully supportive of that." Draco said honestly. He leaned down to kiss her and she moaned into him. One thing that hadn't changed was their chemistry. He moved to unbutton her blouse when he heard the doorbell rang.

"Jesus. Who is that?" Draco asked annoyed, not taking his hands off her. She pulled back and shrugged. "I'll get it," he sighed, irritated at getting interrupted.

"Tell them we are busy would you?" Hermione joked patting his behind as he turned to walk over to the entryway.

Draco, laughed opening the door. He smile quickly faded as he turned and found himself staring back at a man with a pair of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen and a mane of flaming hair. He couldn't move. Ron Weasley was, impossibly, staring back at him.

"Malfoy?" he asked, looking confused as he stared at the blonde. Ron had a shaggy beard and a long mane of dirty hair and was basically wearing rags for clothes but there was no mistaking who it was. "What are you doing here?" Ron looked behind him. Malfoy found his voice and called for Hermione.

"Who is it, Draco?" Hermione walked into the hallway, buttoning her shirt, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Ron?"

"Er… Hey, 'Mione. Long time no see, huh?"

 **Hey all! The first chapter of the sequel is up!**


End file.
